


Kyouko's Swollen... Ego

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futa, blowjob, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's only one person in the world awesome enough to share their genes with the one, the only, Kyouko Sakura. That person? Kyouko. Therefore, it obviously follows that Kyouko needs to conjure up a clone with a penis, so they can get down to the business of blessing the world with another generation of Kyouko's genes.





	Kyouko's Swollen... Ego

Kyouko was the best around. It was the simple truth. She had the best outfit, the best move, the coolest attitude, the cutest fang and, of course, everyone knew that redheads looked the best. Obviously she was the best, the sexiest, the coolest meguca in Mitakihara.

 

Sure, Mami had laughed and laughed when Kyouko had told her that. But it was still true. And since Kyouko was the best magical girl in the city, that meant she could only get impregnated by somebody as cool, sexy and badass as her. And that meant Kyouko would have to get herself pregnant.

 

It was all very logical and straightforward. And that was why Kyouko was sitting on the bed in the hotel room she was totally legally staying at. Kyouko leaned back on the bed, propping herself up with her elbows. Her feet idly kicked the bottom of the bed as she looked inwards.

 

And just like that, there was another Kyouko in the room. The clone was wearing Kyouko’s badass red and black outfit, complete with a spear propped against one shoulder. Kyouko smirked to herself. She was really interested in the _other_ spear her clone should have.

 

The Kyoclone looked back at Kyouko, a matching smirk on her face. One fang poked out from beneath her upper lip. Kyouko felt a warm, damp glow start in her lower stomach as she ran her eyes over her body.

 

“Hello, sexy,” the clone said, taking a few swaggering steps towards Kyouko. She swung her spear over both of her shoulders, the oversized head almost knocking a lamp to the ground. And Kyouko realized she had just made _another_ innuendo.

 

“Hey yourself,” Kyouko shot back, moving herself a bit more upright. “You want to play ‘Get to know me’, or can we just skip straight to the fun bit?”

 

Kyoclone smiled and dropped her spear. She planted one knee in between Kyouko’s slightly spread legs, not all that far from Kyouko’s crotch. The clone ran her eyes up and down Kyouko’s body in turn, her smirk growing more and more self-satisfied as she did so.

 

“Nah, I think this is going be a one night stand, Red. I’ll leave my number on the night stand.”

 

Kyouko flashed a grin that was all teeth. She reached up as the clone reached down, both of them grabbing each other’s shoulders.

 

Kyouko had gotten her hands on some sexy lingerie. _How_ she got it was a question better not asked, especially since it was both in her colors, and fit her perfectly. But it had been worth it. After all, Kyouko wouldn’t want to have sex with anyone who didn’t meet her oh so high standards, and that included herself. Luckily, her normal, cassock-like meguca outfit met all the standards all on its own, so Kyoclone passed on that front. As for Kyouko herself? Well, she had to admit, she looked pretty damn stunning. Just like always.

 

Kyouko had stockings that looked just like the ones that were part of her meguca outfit. And the reason for that was because they were. Kyouko had never been able to find anything that felt as nice on her legs as those did. That was the reason why she preferred to wear those torn-off shorts that covered her butt and not much more. It would either be her magically-conjured stockings, or nothing at all.

 

Kyouko was less picky about the rest of her seductive outfit. Her bra, admittedly, was more for decoration that support, but Kyouko never needed much in that department in the first place. Instead, she had on a red bra with black lace and white edging. It covered her nipples, but not so much that Kyoclone couldn’t easily pull it down and show off her boobs. It also did a pretty good job of framing her soul gem. Over all of that, Kyouko had grabbed a flimsy, semi-transparent shawl that she had draped over herself. Again, it didn’t really hide her, so much as pretend to hide her body, while still giving her clone a pretty good idea of what she was looking at. As if she needed the help.

 

Kyouko’s underwear was a bit more complex than she was used to. The panties were panties, not much different there. A lot more frilly than she was used to, and matching the color scheme of her bra, but they were panties. How much could be done with them? But what was just above them was more unusual, at least for Kyouko. She was pretty sure Mami would do it in half a second, especially if it meant that someone, anyone, would check to see what she was doing.

 

Kyouko had gotten a garter belt, red and black. It sat snuggly on her waist, just above her panties. It felt kind of strange, really, but it was worth it. When Kyouko had looked at herself in the mirror, wearing an outfit that _no one_ else would ever see, she couldn’t believe just how sexy she looked. She always looked sexy, of course, but now she looked better than ever.

 

Kyoclone thought so too. Kyouko had never really though about it, but her outfit did a pretty bad job of hiding a hard dick, at least when Kyoclone’s skirt was riding up with her knee on the bed. Not something Kyouko usually had to worry about. Hell, she wasn’t worrying about it now. Instead, she was pretty damn satisfied, seeing that nicely sized bulge in her clone’s skirt.

 

The two of them kissed, lips parted and tongues pressing against each other. And that wasn’t enough for either of them. Teeth nipped at lips and tongue, smashing into each other as both redheads tried to establish dominance over each other right away. Kyouko had often been told that she could be aggressive, but this was the first time she had tried to top herself.

 

As Kyouko and her clone roughly, breathlessly kissed each other, they scooted further and further up the bed. Soon, Kyouko’s head was resting against two pillows, her head sinking down into them as they continued to kiss. The cover and sheets of the bed were already rumpled from the two sets of kicking feet.

 

Kyoclone had gotten tired of just kissing. Maybe she thought she could establish who would be on top (her) in another way. Or maybe she just thought Kyouko’s body was too hot to be left alone. Either way, her hands crept down from Kyouko’s shoulders and neck, and started grabbing at the rest of her body.

 

Kyouko made what she would call a sound of surprise and anyone else would call a squeak as her clone grabbed at her chest. Kyoclone’s hands were big enough, or Kyouko’s breasts were small enough, that the clone could cover her entire chest, bra included with her hands and still have the top knuckle of her fingers poking out. And that was alright with Kyouko. That meant her clone could pay attention to all of her breast flesh at once. She grinned at the rhyme. Not like Mami, who would need at least two people working together to stimulate her titties at the same time.

 

For now, Kyoclone left the bra on. The shawl was tugged to the side and then back, settling underneath Kyouko’s body. That way, the clone could have easy access to all of her. Kyouko was getting interested in getting some access to her clone too. She wanted to see how well her little modification had turned out. Perfectly, of course, because she was Kyouko, _duh_. But she wanted to see how perfectly.

 

There was an awkward moment where the two of them were forced to fiddle with the small center skirt in between Kyoclone’s larger, side ones. But they managed to get the clone’s dick out into the open air quickly enough. Kyouko licked her lips as she looked at it.  That thing was a treat and a half. The perfect size, not too long and not too short. And it was quite wide, sure to split Kyouko’s walls apart and leave her stuffed with cock. Kyouko decide her clone’s addition was as perfect as the pussy it had replaced.

 

Kyoclone preened as the original ran her eyes over the clone’s special addition. She flipped her hair in an imitation of Homura, though the bow meant she couldn’t do quite a good of job. She leered down at Kyouko, shaking her hips to make her cock wave from side to side.

 

“You can give him a kiss if you want,” she chuckled, putting her hands on her hips and increasing her movements.

 

“Nah,” Kyouko said smiling. “Maybe I’ll gobble up Lil’… ya know, I never thought of a name for my spear. It’s just a spear.”

 

Kyoclone snorted in amusement. She ran her hands up Kyouko’s legs. Kyouko could feel her muscles tensing up underneath.

 

“Man, how bored would you have to be to do that?” She paused for a moment. “I bet Mami’s named every single gun she’s ever made.”  
  
Kyouko laughed. It was surprisingly fun to gossip with yourself. “And they’re all European names she got out of a book.”

 

Kyoclone actually felt really nice on top of Kyouko. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone for any reason, of course. But it was still true. The weight, pressing her down into the mattress was comforting, telling Kyouko that her lover wasn’t going anywhere and that this was going to last for a while.

 

“You ready?” Kyoclone asked.

 

“Fuck yes,” Kyouko eagerly replied. “Let’s get it on.” She could feel her clone’s hot, stiff shaft pressing against her bare thigh, and it was driving her to distraction.

 

Kyoclone reached down and grabbed her cock. She slowly guided it forward, aiming towards Kyouko’s pussy. The original helped out by spreading her lower lips with both hands, exposing her pink core to Kyoclone’s eyes and rod.

 

Kyoclone slowly slid her penis into Kyouko’s pussy. Almost as soon as the tip was in, Kyouko stopped spreading her pussy. Instead, her hands flew to the sheets, crumpling them up in her fists as she moaned. It felt good, and only the barest part of it was inside so far.

 

Kyoclone paused there for a bit, looking down at the original. Kyouko could see an excited light in her clone’s eyes, and was sure that there was a matching light in her own. This was going to be so good. Hell, it already felt pretty nice, and there wasn’t much more than the Kyoclone’s cockhead inside her.

 

Kyoclone grabbed Kyouko’s hips, her fingers pressing down into the skin. She started moving again, sliding deeper and deeper inside Kyouko’s pussy. Kyouko hissed between her teeth, feeling her walls get spread apart further and further. This was it. It was really happening. Kyouko was going to fucked by her clone, and the two of them weren’t going to stop until the clone flooded her fertile, unprotected pussy with rich, virile seed.

 

Finally, the clone hilted herself inside Kyouko. The two of them looked down, seeing Kyoclone’s entire shaft buried inside Kyouko’s pussy. It felt great for both of them, Kyouko’s wet walls squeezing down around Kyoclone’s shaft.

 

Kyouko smirked up at her clone, who shot a matching expression back at her. Sweat was beading on both their foreheads as they enthusiastically slammed into each other. Kyouko ran a hand down Kyoclone’s jawline in an almost tender gesture, before pulling her in for a bruising, lip-locking kiss.

 

Kyoclone fervently kissed back, firm lips mashing against Kyouko’s. They almost started fighting for dominance again before a slight shift in position rubbed Kyouko’s clit against Kyoclone’s dick. Kyouko stiffened on the bed, breaking the kiss as her mouth opened wide. God, that felt so much better than when she touched it by herself. Or when someone else touched it, even.

 

Kyouko wasn’t a virgin. She had fucked both guys and girls before. That was how she knew that she could only be satisfied with herself. And the way Kyoclone was fucking her was leaving her feeling far more than satisfied.

 

Kyouko decided that, starting tomorrow, she’d put herself on a workout regime. Not to build up muscle or anything, but for something way more important. Magical stamina training. Kyouko wanted to get her magical abilities to last even longer. She could already do it in the quantities she had in mind. She just couldn’t make them last long enough. And they’d have to last for a couple of hours for Kyouko’s wish to be fulfilled.

 

Kyouko wanted more Rosso Fantasma clones. She could already pop off half a dozen or so without a problem, but they lasted just long enough to take or deliver a blow. And that wouldn’t do at all for what she wanted. Kyouko wanted a Kyoclone orgy, a bunch of hot, sexy redheads who would be willing to fuck her into the ground for hours. Her grin grew sharper as she imagined how her clones would treat their original, and how well-satisfied they would leave her. Some of them would have dicks, some would have pussies, but they would all be working to please her. Kyouko thought that sounded hotter than hell, even hotter than the knowledge that one of her clones was breeding her right now.

 

Although the actual act of getting bred was a lot sexier than the (for now) fantasy of getting to have an orgy with herself. Kyoclone’s dick felt so good inside her, stretching her out and filling her up. And nobody but a magical girl would have been able to match Kyoclone’s speed. Her hips pounded back and forth, slamming into Kyouko again and again, delivering shock after shock of pleasure. Kyouko moaned in happiness.

 

Kyouko brought her legs up to wrap around Kyoclone. Her arms were doing the same, encasing Kyoclone’s whip-cord thin body in Kyouko’s long limbs. It felt so good to have something, someone to hold onto, Kyouko thought. Not as good as the dick slamming into her pussy, admittedly, but still pretty nice.

 

Kyouko tensed as she felt her orgasm start to rise up. The churning in her lower belly was growing stronger and stronger as she felt her pussy get split apart again and again by her clone. Kyouko groaned through her clenched teeth, feeling herself try to squeeze down around the intruder in her depths.

 

“You… gonna… cum… soon?” Kyoclone asked, her cheeks red as she brought her hips up and down again and again.

 

Kyouko didn’t trust herself to speak. She just nodded, eyes bright as she felt the pleasure inside her spill over into bliss. Her whole body arched as she came, neck snapping back and torso rising off the bed as she had her first orgasm of the night.

 

The way her pussy clamped down around Kyoclone’s dick was indescribable. And her clone didn’t stop to let her bask in the afterglow. Instead, she kept on fucking the original, drawing her cock in and out of Kyouko’s crotch.

 

And that was just the way Kyouko wanted it. In the midst of the heat and the excitement of fucking, she didn’t want to be pampered or worried about. She wanted to keep on feeling more and more pleasure, to have her lover drive her through the bed and into the floor.

 

And by some twist of fate, the clone she created for the sole purpose of fucking her knew exactly how Kyouko liked to be fucked. Sharp teeth nipped at the ridge of Kyouko’s shoulder as she thrashed around in orgasm. The pain served as the perfect counterpoint to the pleasure surging through Kyouko’s body.

 

Kyouko’s grip slightly relaxed as she stopped cumming. But even though her orgasm had stopped, she could still feel it close to the surface. It wouldn’t take much for Kyouko to cum again. Hopefully she could manage at least one more orgasm before her clone came too.

 

Kyoclone was willing to help her with that. The duplicate kept on pounding into her, stretching Kyouko’s pussy with her thick cock and driving her into the bed. It felt so wonderful. Kyouko once again had her limbs wrapped around the back of her clone, keeping the copy buried inside herself as much as possible.

 

Kyouko was well on her way to her next orgasm when the clone shakily exhaled. Looking up, Kyouko saw a wild, feverish light in Kyoclone’s eyes. Somehow, the clone was actually picking up the pace, slamming her cock into Kyouko even faster. She was using enough force to jolt Kyouko back against the headrest of the bed in a series of lurching movements. Kyouko knew what all that had to mean.

 

“Red, I’m almost at my limit,” Kyoclone said, her shoulders heaving as she kept on thrusting into Kyouko. “You ready?”  
  
“Fuck yes,” Kyouko cried. She slammed her hips down, trying to get Kyoclone’s cock as deep inside her as she could. This was what she had been working up to, the whole reason for this entire exercise. It was all about to pay off.

 

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Kyoclone cried out, her hips jackhammering in and out of Kyouko. Then she slammed them forward, burying herself inside.

 

Kyouko felt a wave of excitement and tension rise inside her chest. This was it. She was about to get knocked up. She was going to get fertilized by the only person who deserved to do so; Kyouko. It was going to be, it had better be, great.

 

And it was. Kyouko screamed as Kyoclone came, before slapping a hand over her mouth. It felt good, it felt so very good. Kyoclone’s cum was getting pumped deep inside her, filling up her pussy and womb and painting every inch of her white. It was enough to drive Kyouko into her own orgasm, following right on the heels of her clone.

 

Kyouko whited out, seeing stars as Kyoclone’s thrusts became slow and irregular. She was caught up in the transcendent, orgasmic pleasure filling her. It was like nothing else she had ever felt, getting creampied like this. It was pure bliss, better than she could have ever imagined.

 

Kyouko slowly came too. She was sprawled on the bed, limbs arraigned every which way. Kyoclone had pulled out and rolled off of her, lying on the bed next to her. Kyouko turned her head and met a red eyed gaze. The two of them shared a tired, contented smile.

 

“So, what next?” Kyoclone said, as if she didn’t have the memories of what Kyouko had been planning before she split the clone off.

 

“We need to get you cleaned up,” Kyouko said, her tired smile turning into an anticipatory grin. “Can’t go walking around in a stained meguca outfit. What would people think?”

 

Kyouko said that, but she didn’t make any effort to do it. Instead, she let her hand slide over her flank and come to rest in between her legs. She couldn’t be bothered to lift her head up and look, but she could still feel the warm cum slipping between her fingers as she pressed her hand against her pussy. Kyoclone sure had left a nice, thick load inside her. Kyouko was sure she had been knocked up.

 

In her mind’s eye, Kyouko could already see herself getting more and more pregnant. Sure, she had a very lean figure, so her belly would look even more bloated on her frame, but so what? The important thing would be that she was carrying some new life inside her, a baby who had the best genes it was possible to get.

 

But that would be something to treasure in the months ahead. For now, Kyouko had to get cleaned up. And that would be quite the job. The bed alone was a real mess, covers rumpled and kicked off of it, stains on the sheets and everything disordered. And Kyouko and her clone were covered in sweat as well, hair sticking to their foreheads and the backs of their necks.

 

As a matter of fact, Kyouko was only interested in getting one particular place clean. Kyoclone’s cock. After a few more minutes to catch her breath, she climbed to her hands and knees and crawled over to Kyoclone’s waist. She winked at her duplicate before grabbing her crotch.

 

Kyouko flipped the pink center skirt up. Underneath it, Kyoclone’s cock was getting hard again at the prospect of more action. And Kyoclone feeding some of her magical reserves into it.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” Kyouko chided. “Getting your skirt all dirty. Were you raised in a barn?” Kyoclone’s cock was covered with her cum and Kyouko’s arousal, forming a shiny mess all along its length.

 

Kyouko ducked her head and planted a kiss at the top of the head. Looking up, she met Kyoclone’s gaze. The copy looked like she had just been crowned queen of the world. And why not? The sexiest girl in the city was about to blow her. That should be enough to make anyone thank their lucky stars.

 

Kyouko licked her lips as she looked down at her clone’s rod. Despite her talk, she was a bit nervous. She hadn’t often given blowjobs out before. She preferred women over men, in a roughly seventy/thirty split. So she wasn’t as confident in her blowjob skills as she was in other areas. But really, how hard could it be? She was just using her sharp teeth around the sensitive, blood filled rod of another person. What was the worse that could happen?  
  
Briefly chuckling, Kyouko ducked her head and planted a kiss on Kyoclone’s shaft. Her duplicate had gotten fully hard again, her dick standing up and leaning to the left slightly. Kyouko methodically planted kiss after kiss on it, moving from the tip of Kyoclone’s smaller head down to the base, and then planting a bigger kiss on each ball.

 

Drawing back, Kyouko licked her lips. And now it was time to eat up. Sticking her tongue out, she traced her way back up Kyoclone’s shaft, going even slower this time. She was making sure to get every trace of honey and cum on it, circling her tongue around again and again.

 

The taste of her cum and her arousal mingling on her tongue was fairly pleasant, Kyouko thought. Partly that was because it was her, so of course it was good. But even in general, Kyouko thought she would like the taste. The couple of times she had gone down on other people she had generally ended up liking the flavors in her mouth.

 

But Kyoclone’s rod was completely clean now. Which meant it was time for Kyouko to start the next bit of business. Opening her mouth wide, Kyouko wrapped her lips around Kyoclone’s head. She didn’t go any farther, just stayed there, feeling the slight tremor of her duplicate in her mouth.

 

Then, once she was satisfied, Kyouko started sinking lower. She didn’t go very quickly, but she did go steadily, centimeter after centimeter gradually disappearing inside her mouth. Inside her mouth, her tongue was busy, sliding back and forth along Kyoclone’s shaft as Kyouko gradually went to the base.

 

Once she was there, Kyouko stayed there for a bit. Breathing wasn’t a problem, not for a magical girl with her lung capacity. So she could let her clone savor the sensation of having the city’s hottest redhead wrapped around her cock.

 

Finally, Kyouko rose up off her clone’s rod. She lifted her head up till her lips were wrapped around Kyoclone’s head again, and then started going down again. Kyouko got a pretty good rhythm going, Kyoclone’s cock appearing and disappearing as she bobbed up and down. The clone voiced her appreciation in a way that was typically Kyouko.

 

“Ain’t ya supposed to blow me _before_ I stick my dick in?” Kyoclone asked. She didn’t sound that upset, with her hands behind her head.

 

Kyouko lifted her head up off of the cock to look up at her clone. And she could actually see her clone’s face, without any breasts in the way. Not something she could have done with Mami, or even Sayaka.

 

“Maybe, maybe,” Kyouko allowed. “But your magic isn’t going to last forever.”  
  
“I am getting weaker,” Kyoclone nodded in agreement. She didn’t seem to be upset, discussing her death.

 

“Right. So I wanted the strongest seed possible to get in my pussy. Not just have it land on my face or something. Now that you’ve bred me,” Kyouko patted her stomach, hoping that was true, “we can do other stuff.”  
  
Her explanation complete, Kyouko turned by to Kyoclone’s dick. She popped it back into her mouth, running her lips up and down it. Her tongue played with the small slit at the head, running over it, and inserting the very tip of her tongue a millimeter or so inside.

 

Kyouko wrapped her hand around the base of Kyoclone’s dick, a few fingers cupping her smooth, hairless balls. Her other hand was busy in between her own legs, laying with her slit. It wasn’t exactly masturbation, so much as just playing with herself, enjoying the tingles without trying to cum.

 

There was something quietly pleasant about giving a blowjob, Kyouko found. The simple repetition, just moving her head up and down, up and down was kind of soothing. Of course, it was more than just soothing to Kyoclone. Her clone had such a thick rod it could barely fit in her mouth, and Kyouko felt a slight ache develop as she tended to Kyoclone’s rock hard rod.

 

Maybe the first orgasm had taken something out of Kyoclone. Or maybe her magic was running down. Whatever the reason, she was shifting around a lot more than she had been and muttering half-formed words underneath her breath. Kyouko ignored it and kept on giving her a blowjob, wondering how long it would take for her to cum. The excuse about cleaning her up was momentarily forgotten.

 

The way Kyoclone was shifting around had to mean that she was about to cum. Kyouko kept up the attack, bobbing up and down on her rod. She flicked her eyes up to look at her clone’s face. Kyoclone still looked like she was High Queen of Candy Mountain, hands folded behind her head as she watched her creator give her a blowjob. But there was an extra layer of tension underlying her cocky expressions. Kyouko smirked as much as she could at the sight.

 

She turned back to her work, using her tongue and lips to drive Kyoclone to distraction. This was going to be fun. Kyouko ran her tongue up and down the rod, licking every centimeter of it, silently urging Kyoclone on.

 

The duplicate’s rod throbbed in Kyouko’s mouth. Kyouko made a muffled happy sound and sucked on it, waiting for her clone’s load to come out for Kyouko to use.

 

There was never any question about what Kyouko would do with the cum. After all, wasting food was one of her triggers, and this was _like_ food, right? It really wasn’t, but Kyouko was going to do it anyways.

 

As Kyoclone came, Kyouko kept her mouth about halfway along the clone’s shaft. Just far enough in for none to escape, but she could still taste it. The perfect balance. Kyouko stared up at her duplicate, urging her on to give her as big of a load as she could.

 

Kyoclone didn’t cum as much as she did last time, but she still pumped a sizeable load into Kyouko’s mouth. Kyouko’s mouth was filled but not flooded with it. The taste seemed to fill Kyouko’s world, the salty flavor covering her tongue and making her shiver.

 

Kyouko reluctantly swallowed the semen, throat working to send it all down to her stomach. But her job wasn’t done yet. After all, the whole ‘reason’ for this was to get Kyoclone’s dick clean. And right now, there was still cum on it that had been swirled around in Kyouko’s mouth. Kyouko started licking again, tongue running over the shaft and cleaning it off.

 

Finally, Kyouko raised her head, letting the rod pop out of her mouth. She looked down and nodded in satisfaction. All nice and clean. And unfortunately limp. Kyouko didn’t think Kyoclone had another round left in her.

 

Drawing back, Kyouko sat upright, crossing her legs underneath her. Kyoclone looked back at her. She looked like she should be smoking a cigarette. She twitched her skirt back over herself, covering up her crotch.

 

Kyouko looked down at herself. Her shawl had gotten torn off at some point. One of the straps on her garter belt had been snapped in two. Everything else was either stained or had tears in it. A single hour’s worth of fun had completely ruined the outfit. She shrugged. At least she hadn’t paid money for it!

 

Looking up, Kyouko met Kyoclone’s gaze. The clone was still smiling, but it was a bit more melancholy now. Kyouko could guess why.

 

“It’s been fun, kid,” Kyoclone said. “But I’m all out of juice.” She gave an apologetic shrug.

 

Then she shattered into a hundred tiny crystals, each one glowing a dull, featureless red. Then those too dissolved into nothingness, leaving Kyouko alone in the hotel room.

 

Well, not really alone. Kyouko patted her belly, smiling slightly. The clone might not have lasted long, but she had done her duty. In another decade and a half, there would be a magical girl around who was the absolute best of the best.

 

And that made it all worth it.


End file.
